As we age, our bodies undergo a variety of changes. These changes can frequently interact with each other to produce compounding effects. Three major causes of human-ageing include gene expression deficiency at the cellular level, muscle degeneration at the muscular level, and free-radical production at the skin surface level.
While some of these age-related changes are inevitable, they can also result from nutritional deficiencies and lifestyle patterns. For example, the human skin is constantly exposed to numerous physical, chemical and environmental stressors, some of which directly or indirectly adversely affect the skin. Cutaneous overexposure to environmental solar ultraviolet (UV) radiation has a variety of adverse effects on human health, including the development of melanoma and nonmelanoma skin cancers. Environmental pollutants and UV light are also key factors that contribute to the structural damage of the skin's vital components, and the resultant appearance of fine lines and wrinkles.
A number of therapies exist for promoting DNA repair, for improving lean body composition (decreasing body fat and maintaining lean body tissue), for promoting skin health and help reduce the appearance of wrinkles, including surgical intervention, intervention with diet, exercise and dietary supplement programs are frequently instituted.
However, no single therapy in use today has demonstrated an ability to reliably enhance DNA repair, decrease body fat, increase lean body mass, promote skin health and help reduce the appearance of wrinkles. Therefore, there exists a currently unmet need in the art for an effective composition and method to promote overall internal health via cellular DNA repair, improvement in lean body mass and reduce body fat levels, and external appearance improvements via promoting skin health or helping reduce the appearance of wrinkles. Thus, a treatment means that can be orally administered and that can effectively stabilize and/or enhance the adverse effects of ageing and exposure to environmental factors that contribute to the structural damage of the skin of patients would be of considerable benefit. The present invention discloses such a composition and method.